In the manufacture of high resilience polyurethane foam from toluene diisocyanate, it has generally been necessary to utilize as the polyol component either (i) polymer polyols prepared by polymerizing one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers in a polyether polyol or (ii) dispersions of polyureas and/or polyhydrazodicarbonamides in hydroxyl group containing materials. The polymer polyols useful are known and are commercially available. Typical preparations of such polyols are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 28,715 and Re. 29,118. Such polyols are commercially available from such companies as Bayer AG, Union Carbide and BASF. Similarly, the above-noted dispersions are known and are described, e.g. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,537 and 4,089,835. Such dispersions are commercially available from Mobay Chemical Corporation and Bayer AG. Specific types of foam stabilizers have been developed and are commercially available for the production of high resilience polyurethane foams from such materials.
Isocyanate coupled polyols are known and have been described in the art. The uses of such coupled polyols are varied and include raw materials for use in producing polyurethane elastomers (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,481 and 3,963,681); warp-sizing agents, flocculating agents, films and fibers (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,778); isocyanate terminated prepolymers for use in making foams (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,239); polyurethane foams (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,275); and, as a portion of the polyol used to produce polymer polyols (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,430). The use of coupled polyols in improving the load bearing properties of flexible polyurethane foams is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,924.